In database operations, a prepared statement that parameterizes query search terms can be used to avoid a cost of repetitively parsing, compiling and optimizing similar queries. At query execution time, a parameter value can be supplied for each parameter. Prepared statement can be defined, for example, in a first database language. The prepared statement in the first database language can be translated to a corresponding prepared statement in a second database language.